1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an assembly having a “washover” tool for clearing debris from a wellbore, and a downhole tool for performing a wellbore operation in a single trip into the wellbore. Particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to removing debris from a wellbore to provide uninhibited access to a wellbore device located in the wellbore to conduct a wellbore operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of wellbore devices used to facilitate the drilling, completion, and production of a wellbore. One such device is a packer or a plug, which can be used to seal a portion of the wellbore as needed. It is often desired to retrieve these wellbore devices from the wellbore after use. A “fishing” operation utilizes a retrieval tool that is lowered into the wellbore to engage and retrieve the wellbore device. However, often times there is a significant amount of debris, including dirt, rock fragments, and other materials located on top of the wellbore device that obstructs the retrieval tool from engagement with the wellbore device. An additional, separate wellbore operation may be required to remove the debris, which adds time and cost to the overall retrieval operation.
Therefore, there is a need for an assembly and method of use that can effectively remove debris from a wellbore, while not inhibiting performance of another wellbore operation.